Expositio
by Ivorosy
Summary: Un génesis para la elfa Silvana. Un nuevo comienzo, desde cero, para la hija del bosque, Tauriel. Este fic participa en el reto 7# Desmarysurizando a Tauriel, reto del mes de Marzo del foro El Poney Pisador.


_**Aclaraciones: **__Primero y más importante,__** Este fic participa en el reto 7# Desmarysurizando a Tauriel, reto del mes de Marzo del foro El Poney Pisador. **__El mundo y el personaje de Tauriel no me pertenecen, si bien la he modificado desde cero haciéndola completa y absolutamente diferente a la versión del señor Jackson y compañía en la versión cinematográfica, su creación no es mía. Mucho menos la Tierra Media ni las criaturas y lugares fantásticos __que son obra de mi profe J.R.R Tolkien. Quizá y un poco de mérito por la inclusión de dos OC (original chacter) sólo esos. Licuado de Películas y libros, mejor dicho semi AU. _

_**Advertencias:**__ Fic narrado por OC, lo considero mi especie narrador testigo. Como dije y vuelvo a repetir, esta Tauriel es completamente diferente a la conocida. He iniciado desde cero con el personaje quitándole lo más que se pudiera lo mary sue (aunque puede ni lo haya logrado y sólo hiciera otra versión mary sue de la misma xD). En fin, acepto gustosa críticas constructivas, opiniones, sugerencias, etc._

_**N/A: **__Bien, fuera de que me ingenie para descargar un diccionario élfico y sacarme allí los nombres de los OCs (que verán más abajo), este es un fic de capítulo piloto para un long fc que tengo a medio escribir (al menos el capítulo uno). Como quedé insatisfecha con la última película del hobbit, más con lo que fue la muerte de los Durin y las escenas de Tauriel, anduve con la loca idea de rehacer el personaje y así dar una historia alternativa de las pelis de Jackson y en especial de lo que fue de esta elfa Silvana y el romance con Kili, que si bien no odio (muy al contrario) no quedé del todo contenta a fin de cuentas con el resultado. Por eso cuando vi el reto, no pude resistirme a hacer esta clase de capítulo prueba. Y he escogido a un OC como narrador para hacer la cosa un poco más innovadora, haciendo no quedar a Tauriel como el mero meollo de todo (aunque a fin de cuentas es el personaje central del fic). Y ya me callo, no digo más. _

_**Palabras:**__970._

* * *

.

**E x **p** o **s i** t **i** o**

.

* * *

.

Tensa el arco. Apunta. Dispara. Falla. Suspira resignada y decepcionada, se levanta y se sacude las verdes ropas, ropas tan parecidas a las mías, aquellas que parecen hojas de un verde tan oscuro. Contemplo. La superviso en sus primeros días que se ha anexado al grupo de soldados de la guardia del rey.

Tauriel, hija de Tarmenel*, capitán de la guardia. Vuelve a resoplar y me mira con desánimo. La observo. Ella es joven, joven para nuestra raza, joven para los silvanos; de aspecto lozano, cuyos ojos verde avellana destilan cristalinos como impoluta agua, cuyos cabellos castaños y apenas y sutilmente rojizos le llegan apenas por debajo de su pequeño y casi imperceptible busto. No es diferente a las otras elfas o elfos silvanos, no es muy diferente a mí; nos diferencian los rasgos masculinos y femeninos, y quizá, a lo mejor, también su corta edad igualmente la ayude a distinguirla siquiera un poco de las otras y otros quendi de nuestra cuadrilla.

Yo soy su compañero de grupo, su amigo de infancia. Los años de vida no nos alejan mucho el uno del otro, admito entonces mi nubilidad. Pero ella es más núbil que yo, y su imagen siempre me ha causado un profundo cariño, una inmaculada ternura. Jamás gocé de la hermandad, y sin embargo, ella es lo más cercano a tal lazo que he obtenido.

Compartimos entre nosotros, como elfos silvanos, muchas ventajas y desventajas; fortalezas y debilidades; actitudes y tradiciones; comportamientos y temperamentos. Amamos cantar en la noche, cantarle a las estrellas, a la creación de _Varda_, cuya luz es más preciada que cualquier otra; somos alegres, somos amables y benévolos con casi cualquier habitante en la Tierra Media (exceptuando arañas, trasgos y orcos, entre otras criaturas malignas); tenemos, sin excepción, gusto por el vino, el respeto y admiración a nuestro rey y príncipe…Muchas otras cosas se podrían decir que nuestra estirpe tiene el placer de compartir. Pero a pesar de las similitudes, cada elfo posee (al igual que cada ser vivo) al menos algo que lo hace único e irrepetible. Yo por ejemplo, amo tocar la flauta, amo las daga por sobre el arco, me gusta más un vino dulce que salado o fuerte, soy reservado y amo ser más el que escucha que el que habla; sensato, por cierto. No Tauriel. Porque ella es torpe, porque le falta más experiencia que a mí, porque es sonriente, porque es dulce, porque es temperamental y terca, porque su sentido del deber es grande, porque cuya curiosidad a veces es chocante y cuyo ánimo a las cosas y personas no se queda atrás. Perseverante, además. Pues a lo mejor siendo hija del capitán su lugar en el grupo de caza fuera arreglado, y quizá así fue…No lo sé con certeza, sólo sé que, se esfuerza y que tiene espíritu de lucha y eso es lo que finalmente importa.

Uno de sus sueños más grandes es ser tan diestra en el arco como nuestro señor Legolas. Personalmente lo creo imposible, pero jamás la desanimo. Y, quién sabe, a lo mejor algún día llegue a ser tan buena como él, aunque a su manera y no necesariamente igual.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto, al verla alejarse. Me vira a ver con boca torcida.

—Por esa ardilla, no me rendiré hasta darle.

Sí, ella es muy terca, es muy perseverante. Dicen que los enanos son tercos, quizá Tauriel se llegue a llevar bien con aquella raza, a veces lo pienso. No hago más y me delimito a supervisarla. Y sigilosa se esconde entre los ramajes y espera. Espero con ella.

**O0O0O**

Irradia entusiasmo, excitación, puedo notarlo por esa sonrisa que no hace ni el intento por contener, por cómo le brillan las retinas y el cómo vivaracha prepara su arco, su carcaj y sus dagas. Es su primera misión oficial. Tarmenel finalmente le ha concedido tal responsabilidad. Será soldado y yo, como hasta ahora, tengo el deber de vigilarla de cuando en cuando. En cuanto me acerco, minutos antes de partir con el grupo, ésta me mira con ilusión y una curva apasionada se dibuja en la cara.

—Hecel*, repítemelo otra vez, ¿cuál era la misión?

Suspiro, cansado. A veces puede ser un poco irritante. Pero la soporto porque igual me contagia algo de su energía.

—Por segunda vez, asesinar a las arañas y atrapar al grupo de enanos que se han colado al bosque y han estado causando alboroto en el reino…

— ¡Y han molestado al rey Thranduil! —Me interrumpe sin escrúpulo. Y no para de exclamar — Además y no menos importante, ¡el señor Legolas encabezará la cuadrilla!

Niego con la cabeza y me llevo un par de dedos a las sienes.

—Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué me haces repetírtelo?

Finalmente (y en serio lo agradezco), se calma. Inhala y exhala hondo, inspirada.

—Porque aún no me la creo—dice— ¡Es casi como un sueño hecho realidad! Haré mi máximo esfuerzo, prometo no fallar.

Y su sutil mueca de regocijo me hace imitarla inconsciente.

—Bueno, no creo que sea la gran cosa a final de cuentas—agrego—. Con el señor Legolas y el capitán Tarmenel bastará, supongo. Nosotros sólo seremos apoyo.

—Igual me esforzaré—repite. Nos encaminamos hacia el grupo. Por último, noto como se aferra al cinto de su carcaj, instigada— ¡Enanos! —Reincide con sumo anhelo— Será la primera vez que vea a unos. Me pregunto si serán como las historias que nos cuentan, me da mucha curiosidad, ¿A ti no?

Izo una ceja. Contengo la risa. Me ve con expectativa.

—No.

Decepcionada, no insiste más. Por mi parte, es la verdad. No soy curioso como ella. Y a diferencia de mí y si esta disputa y desacuerdos de razas no estuviera tan marcada, estoy seguro que Tauriel se llevaría bien con esas pequeñas, corpulentas y peludas criaturas. Puede ser.

* * *

**Tarmenel*: **"Alto Cielo" (LotR1:II cap. 1), _Tar-melel_ "el verdadero firmamento", como opsición a _Nur-menel_.

**Hecel*: **Hekel (pl. _Heceldi_, WJ:371) _hecil_, pero reformado para significar _Oarel_, especialmente aplicado a los Eldar que se quedaron en Beleriand. _Helcelmar_ y _Heceldamar_ *"Tierra de los Elfos Olvidados", el nombre usado por los sabios de Aman para Beleriand.

**Expositio*: **Presentación, en latín.

**Tauriel joven*: **Imagen a Evangeline Lilly a sus veinte, vestida de elfa y sin ese cabello tan exageradamente largo y muy rojizo. Listo, he ahí la Tauriel de mi imaginación.


End file.
